films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday
Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday is the twentieth episode of the fifth season. Plot The Hatts are going on holiday, but when they exit Annie and Clarabel at Tidmouth Hault, a disgruntled Lady Hatt calls them "beach huts". Thomas is offended and his driver assures him that the coaches will not be turned into beach huts, but they could be improved. The next day, Percy takes the family to Dryaw Airfield, for them to board Harold. The flight is delayed by a low-flying bi-plane, Tiger Moth, but they get to their retreat and stay for several days, before Harold comes with bad news: Tiger Moth has gone missing. The Fat Controller joins the search and in the end they find the bi-plane lodged in a haystack. The Fat Controller scolds the pilot, seeing to have him and his plane grounded and continues his holiday, boating on a canal. Unluckily, they become bogged down in mud and Percy has to help them back to Tidmouth Hault, where Annie and Clarabel, bearing fresh new paint, are waiting for them. Lady Hatt comments that the coaches look "much more suitable than those old beach huts on wheels"; no one says a word. That evening, Thomas agrees with his coaches that no matter what they look like, they will always be really useful. Characters * Thomas (Voiced By Ben Small) * Harold (Voiced By Bob Saker) * Annie and Clarabel (Voiced By Anna Bentinck And Morweena Banks) * Sir Topham Hatt (Voiced By Keith Wickham) * Lady Hatt (Voiced By Anna Bentinck) * Stephen Hatt (Voiced By George Woolford) * Bridget Hatt (Voiced By Lily Snowden-Fine) * Tiger Moth's Pilot (Voiced By Bob Saker) * Percy (does not speak) * Toby (does not speak) * Henrietta (does not speak) * Tiger Moth (does not speak) * Duck (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) Locations * Norramby Church Station * Dryaw * Tidmouth Sheds * Callan * Maithwaite * Tidmouth Hault * Fishing Village * The Hay Farm * The Dam Trivia * Stock footage from Rusty Helps Peter Sam and Thomas and the Rumours is used. * One scene of Harold is mirrored. * In Anna Bentinck And Morweena Banks Versions, Annie and Clarabel speaks with an British Classy English accents from Seasons 1-8. * In Keith Wickham version, the Fat Controller says: "Oh, botheration! We're stuck." * In Keith Wickham version, the Fat Controller says: "This is the life, isn't it my dear?" *In the UK And The US Versions, the line "Replied Sir Topham Hatt." is heard. * At the end of the episode when Thomas says "of course", he is wearing his 3rd-4th season happy face. Goofs * Lady Hatt's hair is longer than usual in some non close-up scenes. * When Toby stops next to the Sodor Maid, his steam disappears, indicating a film cut. Quotes * The Fat Controller: Oh, Botheration! we're stuck. * The Fat Controller: This is the life, isn't it my dear? (camera pans to show their boat on a flatbed pushed by Percy) Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Travelling Thomas In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:SirTophamHatt'sHolidayUKTitleCard.PNG|UK Title Card File:SirTophamHatt'sHolidayUStitlecard.png|US title card File:SirTophamHatt'sHolidayDigitalDownloadtitlecard.png|Digital Download title card File:SirTophamHatt'sHolidaySpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:SirTophamHatt'sHolidayJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese Title Card File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday1.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday2.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday3.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday4.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday5.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday6.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday7.png|Lady Hatt File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday8.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday9.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday10.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday11.png|Thomas' driver File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday12.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday13.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday14.png|Percy at Dryaw File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday15.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday16.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday17.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday18.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday19.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday20.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday21.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday22.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday23.png File:sirTophamHatt'sHoliday24.png File:sirTophamHatt'sHoliday25.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday26.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday27.png|Harold's pilot File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday28.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday29.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday30.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday31.png|Harold at the Dam File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday32.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday33.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday34.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday35.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday36.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday37.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday38.png|The pilot File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday39.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday40.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday41.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday42.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday43.png|Toby and The Fat Controller File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday44.png|Henrietta File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday45.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday46.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday47.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday48.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday49.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday50.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday51.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday52.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday53.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday54.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday55.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday56.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday57.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday58.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday59.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday60.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday61.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday62.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday63.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday64.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday65.png|Thomas and Percy File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday66.png|Annie and Clarabel File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday67.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday68.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday69.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday70.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday71.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday72.png|Annie File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday73.png|Clarabel File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday74.png Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1998 television episodes Category:1990s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Thomas And The Rumours And Other Adventures (2000, US) Category:Thomas And The Rumours And Other Adventures (July 25, 2000) Full Category:Sir Topham Hatt's Best Adventures (2008, US) Category:Sir Topham Hatt's Best Adventures (January 29, 2008) Full